


heat waves and melted brains

by nappingstar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Silly, Sleepy Boys, This Is STUPID, no beta we die like my will to live, someone pls k word me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingstar/pseuds/nappingstar
Summary: "i would kill to go swimming right now," yeonjun slurs, cheek mushed against the hardwood floor.taehyun snorts, "i'm pretty sure murder is illegal."ORthe heat wave is getting to taehyun and yeonjun
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	heat waves and melted brains

**Author's Note:**

> today I offer you soft and silly taejun, tomorrow...who knows

it's _hot_.

it's so unbearably hot and taehyun can't stand it.

he loathes the way the heat is making him sweat because the sweat only makes him feel gross and itchy. 

he despises the way the heat seems to seep under his skin and makes it feel like it's going to crack like old leather.

he dislikes the way that the heat makes his skin stick to everything like it's covered in glue.

but the thing taehyun hates the most about the heat is that it has seemingly boiled his brain inside his skull and turned it to mush. 

the only thing that brings the teen comfort is that it's apparently done the same thing to yeonjun. 

"this is bullshit," yeonjun exclaims from the loveseat across the living room. taehyun just hums in agreement as he kept his eyes shut. he truly was tired and wanted to sleep but the heat made sleeping nearly impossible. the red head was truly debating on sleeping in the bathtub. at least then it would be somewhat cool and relaxing. 

"I can't believe the others left us here to rot while they went to go swimming," taehyun's noisy companion complains. 

actually their manager had picked up soobin, beomgyu, and kai under the guise that they were shooting something together and that yeonjun and taehyun's turn would be next week. turns out that they were going to be shooting something while tubing on a lazy river. which left the two at the dorm with a busted ass cooling system. 

taehyun hums once more, too lazy to do anything else. 

the sound of the loveseat creaking accompanied by the noise of rustling fabric finally makes the younger open his eyes.

much to his amusement he finds yeonjun has stripped down to nothing but his shorts and was splayed across the floor on his back. the hardwood looked really uninvited but probably cool to the touch. whatever. to each their own. "dude," yeonjun groans, "this is like...heaven."

"uh huh."

"like no seriously, you should join me."

taehyun fixes him with a look before scrunching up his nose. "I'd rather lay in the tub"

yeonjun raises his brows as he seems to mull over the younger's statement. the look taehyun receives tells him it's a good idea. damn, he might actually go nap in the tab later.

a peaceful silence falls over them after a while. the tired teen allows the heat and quiet to make his eyelids droop shut. maybe he can ignore the heat. maybe, just maybe he can take a bit of a cat nap. taehyun presses his head against one of the plush pillows on their couch. he's a hundred percent ready to drift off to sleep. 

that is until yeonjun opens his pretty, noisy mouth again. 

"i think...'m melting."

taehyun opens his eyes halfway to glare at his hyung. "that's physically impossible unless you've suddenly had acid poured on you in all of the three seconds that I closed me eyes," he quips, there's no actual malice behind his words though. 

yeonjun, ever the mature adult, sticks his tongue out at him. 

taehyun, ever the grumpy teen, sticks his tongue out right back at that other. 

yeonjun rolls over onto his stomach and presses one side of his face to the floor. it seems that the floor really is helping him cool down a bit. but they're probably gonna have to mop later because of all the sweat he's bound to leave behind. one of the others can do it as punishment for leaving them to suffer. 

"i would kill to go swimming right now," yeonjun slurs, cheek mushed against the hardwood floor.

taehyun snorts, "i'm pretty sure murder is illegal."

swimming does sound nice though. it sounds amazing actually. too bad they weren't able to go with the others. and public pools were definitely out of the question. not only were public pools gross but there was the fact that they would probably get recognized and neither of them were in the best mood to greet fans. curse this damn heat wave.

"i don't know man, swimming sounds pretty worth some jail time right now."

taehyun can't help but laugh. or maybe cackle is a better description for the loud, ugly wheeze of a cry that escapes him. yeonjun manages to laugh along with him but the sound is muffled by the fact that his face is pressed to the floor. 

a moment of silence passes over them before the younger pushes himself to sit up. he takes a second to lazily rub the sleep out of his eyes before looking at his beloved loud hyung. "you wanna go get some ice cream?"

yeonjun pushes himself up quickly with a grimace as his skin disconnects from the floor.

"thank fuck, i thought you would never ask."

taehyun snorts before grabbing the other's shirt and pressing it to his chest. "you're buying," he states before walking off to go find his shoes. yeonjun sqawks at that. "but I didn't agree to that," he sputters, trailing behind him.

"let's at least play rock-paper-scissors to decide who pays!"

taehyun isn't listening. he's pretty sure his flip flops are around here somewhere. maybe under one of their beds. 

"best two out of three?"

the younger struts off to their room with yeonjun hot on his trail. he wastes no time in squatting down to look under his bed. there they are!

"best three out of five?"

ah yes. taehyun's brain definitely isn't the only one that has turned to mush.

at least he's got that going for him.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever write a fic with all the members present? 
> 
> *eyes my drafts* ...Maybe. 
> 
> anyways!! thoughts n helpful criticism are always welcomed!!


End file.
